In semiconductor devices which utilize complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, parasitic npn and pnp bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) may be formed among source regions, drain regions, n-type wells, p-type wells, and substrates.
The parasitic BJTs may create problems when triggered. For example, triggered parasitic BJTs may cause short-circuiting between power (VDD) and ground (VSS) lines, which may result in destruction of an associated chip or failure of an associated electronic system.